


New Kids on the Block

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [23]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bath Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Human x Asura, Human/Asura - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Lion's Arch has two new residents. Calden and Plexxi have never admitted aloud exactly how they feel each other, but with a house all to themselves, they can sense that their how their first (and second, and third) evenings will end!
Relationships: Human/Asura, Human/Asura (Guild Wars 2)
Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191334
Kudos: 9





	New Kids on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, 11 pages! Sorry it took so long, but a pleasure to write as always!

Litters and boxes lay strewn around, the total possessions of two lives now fighting for space in one house. Calden felt the strain of carrying heavy loads for a full afternoon aching up his arms and shoulders, and the prosthetic fingers of his replacement limb whined under the weight. But even so he kept focused on his task; there was a weird tension in the air that bubbled over to nervous laughter every time he caught his lover’s eye. Plexxi oversaw her small fleet of miniature golems dutifully carrying their cargo, but when the two ran into each other there was an overwhelming but exciting sense of _expectation_ , like they’d both found out a secret but refused to talk about it.

Obviously, in their honest hearts, they knew what it was; they had their own home now… a young couple with unlimited privacy. The anticipation was building with every step across the hardwood floor that echoed into empty space. Their first home together in Lion’s Arch was a charming construct, with large open rooms and its own bathing chamber, but the quiet that ensued when the golems carefully carried their new double bed in… it was almost intimidating.

Of course they’d both thought about it. How couldn’t they? They’d been sweet on each other for a while, sweet enough to buy a house, but they’d never come close to actually saying those three words. Occasionally there would be a semi-flirtatious pat on the bum or a rub of the thigh, but nothing had ever progressed. Now, however, as the day turned to evening and the cock-sure attitude of a young man in his prime came to the fore, events were set in motion. Calden kissed Plexxi hard and whispered,

“Come to the bedroom?” His voice almost shook and she could feel how clammy his palm was as she took his hand. But took it she did, and now the two found themselves partially stripped in a horrendously awkward show of inexperience, stood before the bed that waited for them.

Plexxi was horribly aware of how much her fingers were trembling as she pulled the drawstrings that held his trousers together. She felt a nervous smile permanently bolted to her face, and from the very quiet and shaky sigh Calden let out, he felt exactly the same.

“W-Why don’t you get on the bed, handsome?” said Plexxi, hoping she sounded confident.

“Oh heh, um sure, lemme just…” Calden shuffled the rest of the way out of his trousers and quickly dumped his loose shirt. He rolled on the bed and smiled back at her.

“So… what next?” Plexxi couldn’t respond. Her heart was jumping around in her chest and she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Her eyes roamed over his long proportions, his shy smile, that sweep of blonde hair. Like a true human seraph of legend come to life, his lopsided grin shined like… like… she was so busy getting an eyeful of him she didn’t have the capacity to think of an appropriate similarity. He looked incredible.

She crawled up next to him and kissed him. It was all they could do to calm their nerves, and even then parting and looking into each other’s eyes brought a fresh wave of nervous giggles.

“You’re a little overdressed there, professor, why don’t you let your big strong assistant help you out of some of those clothes?”

“Wow Calden, with all the academia-related wordplay at your disposal, you want for professor and assistant? Very smooth.”

Despite her biting comments, she was very happy to have a prompt to strip down. He’d caught glimpses before, but she’d never directly _shown_ him anything. A little niggle of anxiety and a fear of rejection pulsed in the back of her head, but as he laid eyes on her bare chest, the smooth grey mounds peaking in soft charcoal points, the cock of his eyebrow told her all she needed to know.

“You really are… quite beautiful.”

“Yeah yeah, you too, now stop staring,” she said with a bashful smile. “I’ve actually been reading up on some manusc- some books on how to uh. Uh. well, you know.” She jerked her head towards his bulging underwear.

“What, really?” He gave her a sardonic smirk.

“Yes really, I don’t do thing in half measures you know! Now will you let me see your… your thing or what!”

“I suppose so, but only if you’re nice to it.” His voice cracked mid-sentence. Shit, Calden, way to show her that you’re twice as nervous as she is, he internally grumbled.

“O-okay, let me just…”

The bed seemed a lot bigger when Plexxi shuffled and rolled her way down the length of Calden’s torso. She almost felt obliged to look away from the cotton underwear that hid an unmistakable bulge in the centre, and she checked out of nervous habit if she was good to go. Mercifully, Calden heaved his hips up and quickly whipped the underwear away, plonking himself flat on the bed and entirely nude before they had to drag it out any longer. He resisted the urge to ask her what she thought, but sizing up Plexxi’s rapidly widening eyes and the nervous twitching of her hands, Calden knew that this was going to take some getting used to.

With the delicacy afforded to her from years of intricate machining, Plexxi lifted the growing cock into her hands. They traded quiet, “Like that?”’s and “A bit harder”’s back and forth. She could feel his knees shaking either side of her, but what did he have to worry about?! She was the one who was going to… like it said in the… oh boy, how was this going to work?

 _Get it together, Plexxi! You are a_ prodigy _! You create magitech! This organic device has nothing on your credentials. Now to get a little closer… Oh boy he’s getting bigger, but we rehearsed this. Alright, it's real warm. Now just look him in the eye, take a deep breath, and..._

Plexxi peeked around Calden’s shaft and winked. She extended her wide flat tongue slowly, letting him see it and watching his breath hitch as it slowly slid onto the base of his cock. Calden’s eyes fluttered closed and he fell back onto the pillows with a content sigh. Plexxi tried to focus on the moment and enjoy her lover’s reactions, but the same thought kept tripping in her mind as she licked further and further up his pale peach cock; how in the Eternal Alchemy is this supposed to fit _anywhere_ inside me?!

His eyes squeezed shut tight, Calden relished the feeling of breath huffing onto the wet underside of his cock as Plexxi passed her tongue across the increasingly slick surface over and over. He managed to bring his head up long enough to catch her eye; a smoky bedroom look with his cock dominating the center of her face. That was almost enough to make him cum there and then. The shape was funny too, and when Plexxi really pushed up against him her tongue curved wonderfully to wrap around the majority of his girth, tickling him all the way up.

“That’s… amazing…” he huffed.

“Naturally a prodigy,” Plexxi giggled.

In truth she had absolutely no idea if she was doing it right, but her man looked like he was having fun. She assured herself it was really just like work; mechanics was all about getting things wrong and learning from them (although she sincerely hoped her first blow job wouldn’t end in a catastrophic particle collision).

“Do you think you could go… deeper?”

Ah. A catastrophe likelihood increase of at least 30%. Plexxi tried to not let her anxiousness show. She caught her breath and brushed her hair back again.

“I was getting to that bit!” Mollified, Calden’s goofy smile returned and his head dropped back onto the pillow. _She didn’t really know when she was supposed to do that bit, but he certainly didn’t need to know that._

She adjusted her grip on Calden’s shaft and looked down at his cock. She’d got passing glimpses before, but this was totally different. Drool had started to make her hand shine alongside his own skin and made a clear line of where she hadn’t reached. She silently gulped down a brave breath and planned her attack.

Calden kept his eyes closed. This surely wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. This was some exceedingly elaborate dream he was having after tripping on a golem and banging his head. The nerves firing in his crotch told him otherwise. A pair of soft lips set against a wide mouth brushed against the swollen tip of his cock and parted to glide effortlessly over him. It sucked the breath right out of him to feel the suction of Plexxi’s mouth, usually set into a focused scowl over her work, now sealed fully over his tip with her tongue probing the sensitive skin. Even this seemed like her limit, what with her being so much shorter, but Plexxi was not a woman to be beaten easily.

She shuffled on the bed and watched for his reaction. With a twist of her head and a deep breath, she sucked the tip of his cock between her lips and slipped the shaft up lengthwise across her mouth. Calden gasped and Plexxi felt a droplet of something warm and salty splash against the inside of her cheek.

“Ho-Holy shit Plex! That’s… amazing!” Plexxi looked up at him. The expression on his face said he’d fallen in love with her all over again, but Plexxi was sure that this was supposed to be much more difficult. Something about a gag reflex… it seemed to her like there was a perfectly logical loophole to be exploited here. Were human mouths really so narrow?

Calden felt smooth fingernails trace through the hair on his thighs and quest between his legs. Plexxi gently stroked his balls with the deftness granted to her through years of mechanical tinkering, getting them both used to the sensation. The human saw the furious attention Plexxi was paying to her hands rather than the whole length of his shaft still between her lips. She was idly flicking her tongue along his tip as if it was nothing, as if it wasn’t send sparks through him that brought him closer to cumming each time she did so. He could almost feel his balls tremble as a tiny trail of spit escaped her lips and slid down his cock. The sensation must have prompted her because she quickly redoubled her efforts, keeping her head cocked and her lips thoroughly pulled against his dick, her tongue running heavy passes from tip to almost the whole way down.

She popped free of her improvised deepthroat with a pleased look on her face. His balls were still cradled in her hands and she appeared to be fascinated with them, which gave him an odd sense of being analysed.

“So um, I had an idea,” he said loud enough to draw her attention. “Would you mind coming over hear? Its kind of embarrassing to say it out loud.”

Plexxi awkwardly walked up the bed. She didn’t plan ahead; with a foot on each side on Calden’s human-proportioned waist she was forced to spread her legs on her ungraceful ascent. Calden obviously found nothing to laugh at her about, he was busy gawping at the underwear that was clinging to her hips.

“You want me to…”

“N-No, I’ve got it.” Plexxi looped her thumbs into her underwear and felt her muscles start to malfunction; it would be easier if he didn’t _stare_ like that, but it was probably positive feedback.

“You know you really are beautiful. Even if you don’t believe me when I say.” He was smirking that easy smile at her, the one that spoke volumes of emotions they hesitated to actually say aloud. She managed a wobbly smile back and committed to throwing her knickers aside. Looking up at his lover gave his neglected dick something to think about. She was modest in the chest department, even for her kind, but she had a confidence and charm in her half-embarrassed half-challenging pose that made him feel all kinds of excited.

He wordlessly reached for her hand to guide her down for a kiss, and whispered his suggestion. They took a moment to breathe beside one another and get used to the mutual embarrassment, nice and slow. Calden clapped his hands gently on her butt cheeks, which made her scoff, and confidently guided her hips towards his half-supine head as she stood in front and over him.

“Not playing around are you?” she giggled nervously. Calden's nose bumped into the soft skin of her stomach and his breath tickled her. She grabbed onto the headboard for want of something to do and watched with baited breath as his mop of swept blonde hair sank lower and lower, and his kisses became wetter and wetter. A blast of warm breath hit her pussy and she bit her lip. It was almost possible to _feel_ how big his mouth was compared to her hips.

Calden closed his eyes and let his tongue roll into the smooth mounds of her labia. Adrenaline was still making him shake and he tried to focus on Plexxi’s reaction. The first couple of probing licks didn’t get any reaction, was he getting this totally wrong? On the third press his tongue slipped deeper, parting the warm skin and tasting the slightly salty flesh within. Plexxi twitched with a little gasp. Now he was getting somewhere. He squeezed her butt tighter and pushed himself into her, getting bolder and bolder with each pass. Plexxi grunted above him and put a hand on his head for balance, hissing and digging her nails into his hair as he worked higher and higher.

Plexxi, on the other hand, felt like she was being eaten in the best way possible. Her legs were struggling to keep her up as her hip-height hero’s head kept working itself in the intimate confines of her hips. His tongue was a red-hot slab that rolled across her pussy with strength, but without roughness. Each time he peaked at her clit and brushed up against it, she twitched at the little buzz of pleasure. He learned fast, and she quickly realised that she was feeding him more information than she meant to. After a minute or two Plexxi had grabbed the back of Calden’s head with both of her hands and was clinging on, partly to keep her balance, partly to keep her clit thrust up against his lips.

They broke apart for air and Calden laughed awkwardly. Plexxi did not. Plexxi was all-in.

“Lie down,” she said suddenly.

“Oh, really? Do you not want me to keep going-”

“Calden. Lie down.” The hunger in her eyes told him it would be in his best interest to do so. “I absolutely want you to keep going,” she said as she turned around and kneeled over his waist, “But my under-toned legs won’t allow for it. I think this arrangement suits us both.” Plexxi leaned over and grabbed his soft-but-wet cock and gave it a couple of experimental tugs. It quickly woke back up as Calden got an eye-full of unashamed ass and pussy aimed squarely at him. The asura was bucked around a little when her excited human companion quickly stuffed some pillows behind him to get into a closer position, but she trusted he knew what he was doing when she felt a rather possessive (and frankly _thrilling_ ) set of hands settle on her hips and pull her close.

Now with all the bravado of a young man who thought he was the greatest lover in the world, Calden smothered Plexxi’s cheeks, legs, and pussy with kisses before diving in like a starving man. Plexxi grunted and bit her lip. She could get used to this; the being bent over part was quite pleasing, but that tongue really covered ground. But she’d feel awkward if anything momentous happened to just her, so… It seemed like Calden’s cock was enjoying the situation, already back to hardness by the time she fixed her hair and gave it a little kiss. It seemed polite, and got a breathy laugh from Calden. The moan he gave her after she swirled her tongue over the swelling tip was much more to her taste. A tiny drop of salty pre-cum was swept away instantly and Plexxi slipped her lips onto Calden with renewed confidence.

Moans and slaps and breathy laughs filled the room for a blissful time. Each found a new sense of confidence and calm in exploring one another, content that they were not wasting time or getting things horrendously wrong. Every now and then one of Calden’s hands would get a little too adventurous towards an _undisclosed location_ and the poor man had to be corrected with a quick wobble of Plexxi’s hips. And, in her more passionate moments, Plexxi found herself suddenly gagging as the broad, long cock sank deeper into her mouth and towards her throat. The ensuing apologising and coughing was not quite what she thought Calden would find sexy, but they laughed it off.

“Plexxi,” Calden huffed.

“Yeah?” she panted back, sitting up to take a break and looking over her shoulder at him.

“You want me to use my hands?”

“... If you want… Yes, I think I do.” She smiled coyly at him, both of their lips shining with the evidence of what they’d been up to. She allowed herself to be guided down to the bed and onto her back whilst Calden swept a nearby towel to them.

“Going well, huh?” he said as they cleaned themselves up some. She giggled,

“I suppose it is, yes. Was it alright for you?”

“I’d say you’re a natural,” he replied with a sly wink. “Just let me know if this is too much, alright?”

“Oh, yes. I’ll um… yes, just be careful.”

There was a definite increase in tension all of a sudden when Calden lowered himself between Plexxi’s legs. He was almost twice her height, and his proportions slightly larger than her own.

“Then why don’t we start with this?” he said softly. Calden leaned through her legs and tucked his arms beneath her. He made a show of squishing her a little and forcing her to wriggle and laugh, but they sighed happily and held onto each other in a tight hug.

 _He’s so warm and cuddly, like a teddy bear or a synthetic-skinned thermo-golem,_ she thought happily to herself, _and he’s all_ mine!

Slowly, reluctantly, Calden slid down Plexxi and gave her a smooch. But there were other places to be and fun to be had, and she watched him slowly recede like a wave to settle in the crook of her legs. Without looking away from her, and returning her sly wink from earlier, he let his tongue roll from the bottom of her pussy all the way to her clit, giving it a little bit of a flick for flourish. The way her jaw involuntarily dropped a moment and she let off a tense gasp told him all he needed to know. Plexxi gave herself over to the boiling heat of Calden’s mouth and let him lavish his attention on her.

With a gentle shove Calden pushed his hands beneath Plexxi’s hips and lifted her ever so slightly. They shared a knowing look and his repetition of licks sank lower and lower, down to the spot he felt wet flesh give slightly. After a couple of swirling passes he gently pushed the tip of his tongue against that spot… and with aching care, began to sink into Plexxi. She jolted slightly and sat up, hands gripping the bedsheets for comfort, but made no move to stop him. Calden pulled out, cautious, lapping and sucking and kissing her clit to keep her placid, then eased her hips up again and pushed in. After a couple of experimental probes he settled her honeypot directly in front of his mouth and sank his tongue in. She was hot, and salty, and she _squirmed_ in his hands. Despite all the flirting she had done and the lustful looks she had given him, this was the hottest thing he’d seen so far.

Like a digit that slipped and writhed, Plexxi’s hips were practically shaking as Calden grew bolder and bolder each time he pushed his tongue into her pussy. A different feeling entirely to the pleasant buzz she’d gotten from higher up, this was a deeper pleasure, like a rumbling heat all the way in her core. She felt the tongue writhe and twist before withdrawing with a sigh of hot breath. Calden wasn’t even watching her anymore, eyes closed and chin coated in a clear sheen. Plexxi would’ve felt embarrassed if she wasn’t starting to groan louder and louder for the tongue digging into her.

“Keep that up and I think this partnership will go amazingly,” she said more to herself than to him as he hungrily went down on her. She started to roll her hips in time with the thrsuts of his tongue, eager to get more of him inside her whilst it was so easy. There wasn’t much dexterity to it but it felt wonderful. The almost predatory and burning looks he kept giving her when he was as deep as he could get were nothing to scoff at either. She rode his face a while and really got into it when a questing hand reached up to her clit to rub the hood and make sure it wasn’t getting lonely.

“You didn’t bring me up here to just go down on me, right?” she asked. The distracted hum from Calden showed that he hadn’t listened, and Plexxi was quite happy to let his tongue fuck her gently for a minute or two more before she brought it up again. This time, he broke off with a look of excitement and a raised eyebrow.

“I think I’d like to go on top. Maybe I can, y’know, control how… d-deep it goes,” she ended lamely. From the look on Calden’s face, that would be absolutely fine by him. “And quit staring a sec would you? Just close your eyes or something.”

“Whatever you need,” Calden crooned. He was so close to getting well and truly laid for the first time, and as a self-respecting young man, he would comply with more or less any request to make sure it happened! They changed position again and she made a point of making him stop staring as she straddled his hips. Plexxi reached behind her and fished Calden’s cock from its relaxed seat on his stomach. A thin strand of drool connected the two parts of his body, and she nearly lost grip on his shaft, it was so slippery. She lined him up as best she could and slowly let her weight down.

Moments passed at a crawl. Calden hadn’t breathed. The world was still as his perfect, beautiful lover lo-

_Schlip!_

Like a screw without a thread, his prick slid completely clear along a trail of oral affections, bopping Plexxi’s clit along the way. They both blinked in confusion and Plexxi tried again.

_Puuuuuuush, slip!_

She scoffed. “Are you sure they manufactured these to go together?” she snapped. She was blushing, obviously embarrassed.

“Maybe if I hold it for you and you, sort of, sit down?”

“Okay let’s… Sorry can I put my weight on you? Okay, so if I go back now… HA. Okay. Not _that_ high, Calden.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t-”

“By the Alchemy, I am watching you…”

“Got it, I got it! Lemme shuffle further down. Alright, now come back…”

After a few tries, a tension crept back in. They sat on the precipice, quite literally; the crown of his cock had found that subtle shift in temperature, straining gently against delicate muscles that barred his way. Plexxi sucked in an audible breath.

“Oooookay, nice and slow.” Only the two of them would have perceived any difference. They felt it in the gentle shift of bodies, the way Plexxi rubbed Calden’s chest with her thumb to comfort herself, the secure lift of his hands that kept her hips from moving too quick.

Refusing to flag at such a vital moment, Calden’s cock gently parted the soft folds of Plexxi’s sex and pushed into her. Time moved at a crawl for Calden; he felt incredibly soft, wet skin brush his sensitive tip and shivers raced across his chest. He winced as if in pain, unable to word how his heart was bouncing and he was on the verge of cumming just from the exquisite sensation of warm wetness squeezing down on the head of his cock. The quiet hiss from Plexxi was all it took to bring him back to the moment, to send his eyes spinning back into focus to see what was wrong.

They talked quietly for a few moments, just letting time pass. Plexxi assured him she wasn’t going to be beaten, and begrudgingly agreed to not push herself too far. He was so caught up in apologising and offering to stop that she had to remind him that she wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to try. All this and more passed by in quiet conversation, a shared moment of care between them.

It took a few tries, but soon they were going. Plexxi yipped each time she sat up high enough for the swollen head of Calden’s cock to pop free of her pussy, and both groaned in gruff satisfaction as it pushed its way back in. She rocked and bobbed gently, coercing her muscles to relax and stretch as the relatively thick prick pulsed inside her. Plexxi didn’t think she could ever feel so full, and each time she slid off him she ached to feel it again. Calden was in heaven, watching his partner slowly work herself lower and lower onto his lap whilst his tool was tugged and squeezed by the immensely tight confines of her pussy.

“Sweet Alchemy, I c-can’t believe I’ve got the capacity for this,” Plexxi sighed quietly.

“Fuck I’m glad you do,” Calden grunted. She was bouncing freely now, holding onto his knees and thrusting her hips around to enjoy the two inches or so she had comfortably fit inside of her. She tried a few angles and all of them felt fantastic now that the pain had ebbed; with him seeming to get harder with every minute that passed there was no part of her pussy that wasn’t humming from the stimulation. He was _everywhere_ , and taking him back out only made him moan all the sweeter when she took him back inside. She even told him to close his eyes and pulled herself away at one point, an idea forming. She grabbed his dick and made a ring with her fingers, finding the band of warm wetness that marked her progress so far. With her other arm balancing on his chest she threw herself back as far down as her finger-safety ring would allow and bit back a yelp of pleasure, which her poor human did not manage to do. He’d gotten half-way through a curse before she _popped_ back off him, only to throw herself back down. He damn near bucked her right off, so sudden was the stimulation.

“Shit! I’m going to cum if you keep it up!” Calden gasped.

“Ready- when- you are- big guy- Ah!” said plexxi, punctuating her dare with rough rides. If she only had another hand she’d dive between her legs right now. The intense fullness in her pussy only made her clit feel more lonely, and the rigorus fucking she was giving them both only made her gut hum in anticipation for an orgasm she couldn’t quite reach.

Calden was the first to pop. Between squirming and trying to catch his breath he didn’t have the presence to warn her, and luckily she was on the out-stroke when he came. His hips lurched underneath her in a vain attempt to bury himself inside her. A hot rope of cum hit her pussy lips, then another, Calden’s sculpted features wracked with pleasure as he groaned the broken syllables of her name. Her hand furiously pumped and wrung his cock through his orgasm and beyond, until he had to wriggle and wave for her to stop.

With only a few breaths Calden was already sitting up. He pulled her over with surprising strength and kissed her hard, but she had no time to return his passion; she was rolled and tossed onto her back. His hands dived for her knees and hiked her legs high into the air. Like an animal he messily worshipped her delicate bud whilst a spit-slicked finger cautiously slid between her leg. It certainly felt thinner than his tongue, but after being loosened up by a real cock, Plexxi happily took a single digit and practically squealed when Calden pressed none-too-gently into the spongy flesh. He raked the sensitive area again and again with mechanical tirelessness whilst his tongue lashed her clit. It took a grunting minute to get herself back in the receiving mood, but the incoming orgasm came like an inevitable core meltdown. She felt it boil in her stomach and roll out like a plasma discharge, with the electricity sparking through her nerves and making her eyes roll for a moment.

Minutes passed in the quiet that followed. Both exhausted, lips sore and chapped, their crotches thoroughly sticky and a little over-used, they had never felt a greater peace than lying beside each other and just holding one another. They would one day properly voice the roiling emotions they had in their chests, but for now this unspoken language of love would suffice.

Outside the bedroom, industrious little golems walked back and forth dutifully, endlessly unpacking and assembling a house-worth of plates and furniture, never once stopping to ponder where exactly their masters had disappeared to.

_In the days that followed…_

Steam obscured the windows from the dark, breezy night outside. Golems sat at rest in their bays on the third night in their new home, and Lion’s Arch moved into the night phase of its social life. Sequestered away where none could interrupt them, a pair of lovers made full use of all the privileges now afforded to them.

“Unh, uh… Calden-”

“Fuck, I know-”

“You’re so deep in me...”

Plexxi sounded to be on the verge of tears, but she was far from upset. Her nails dug into Calden’s back as she clung on for dear life. Feet planted either side of Calden’s thighs, she used the rocking cradle of his arms to ride him as if her life depended on it. His cock was soaked from the successive weak orgasms she was subjected to as the girthy (to an asura) prick fucked into her with an unrelenting rhythm. Her mouth hung open and she leaned her head against Calden’s chest. He could feel her breaths coming out as breathy pants, all words replaced by hormones and a desire to fuck each other.

It had started so fast. One moment they were kissing in the warm water, the next her head was swimming with how much of her man was filling her. It sent almost-painful twinges into her each time his rod plunged into her, but the pleasure was almost dizzying. She still couldn’t sit all the way down without the pain of him hitting too deep, but she was losing herself in this amazing rhythm.

Three short, sharp hitches in her breath and she was cumming again. Just a little judder through her pussy and a moment for Calden to stop and rest his arms. They waited in silence to come down a moment. She tensed up as hard as her worn core muscles would allow, and the tiny clutch at his still-sheathed cock was all he needed. She hiccuped and cried softly against his chest as the man responsible for making her cum four times helped her legs back into rhythm. Even if her knees had given way he would have still held her and patiently wrung another emotion-filled orgasm out of her… and that was what almost brought her to the edge for a fifth time.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Calden groaned quietly into the steamy air, eyes looking up at nothing. “I’m gonna fucking cum you’re so good I wish I could keep going.”

“C… Cum… Cum… in me…” Where his message was a desperate string of gabbled words, hers were a forced battle to keep her head straight. The warmth of the steamy bath air couldn’t compare to the thick, wet splatter she felt in the thoroughly used and exhausted space of her pussy. Finally, almost in relief, they both sighed and Calden leaned back to lie on the cold tile floor. Plexxi squirmed off his dick and, after a delayed response he groaned.

“I can feel something dripping on me,” he grumbled.

“I can feel something dripping _out_ of me,” she countered with all the annoyance she could muster.

“Another bath?”

“... sure. But let’s actually make it out of the bathroom to go to bed this time.”


End file.
